


Johnny and Clarice: Play by Jack and Mark

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: High school College AUs [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, yuotube
Genre: Artist!Mark, Highschool college thingy, M/M, Painting, Punk?Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, Thug?Jack, college students, i wrote this when i was bored, lil bit of gay, overreacting, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark has creators block, and he decides to go to a party to clear his head, but what he didn't expect was for him ending up preforming a little show in from of college students, and then end up kissing...A guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS BORED! So enjoy!

Mark really should be painting, he really should. But he just can't get any ideas or motivation, whatsoever. He just can't get any, but my god does he want some.   
He has had creators block for about a week now, and it's killing him.   
He hasn't drawn, he hasn't painted, he hasn't sketched, and he hasn't done anything. Art is what kept him sane, it's what kept him active.  

But now that he doesn't have any ideas, any motivation, he's a total wreck. His house is more of a wreck than it usually is (He paints so much that he doesn't notice and doesn't get bothered by the mess that is his apartment)   
Clean! He can clean. He most likely needed it too...

He pumped up to his feet from the position he was in on the floor and ran into his living...

"Fuck" Mark whispered as he ran his hand down his face as he saw the mess in the room. Why did he let his home go to waste? Oh, art, art let his home go to waste. He picked up some clothes that were strung everywhere and sighed. 

 The next morning, he left for class. 

_'Thank god it's Friday'_  Mark thought to himself as he walked through the halls. 

"Hey, Mark" Ethan said to him when he sat down beside the little blue haired boy. He had been an artist just like him. He was great at it too, even though He absolutely gushed over Mark's art, telling him how amazing it was. 

"Do you still have creatures block?" All Mark did as a reply, was set his forehead down on the table in front of him, and loudly groan. 

"That bad, huh?" 

"Yes..." Mark groaned as he turned his head toward the man. "And it's killing me, do you realize that it's been a week ever since my last idea?" Mark told him. He made it out like he was a drug addict that hasn't had his weed. 

"Dude, is it really that ba-." 

"Yes!" Mark had cut Ethan off. 

After the day, Ethan ran over to Mark before he could walk away from the building. When he caught up to him, he rested for a bit and then asked: 

"Are you going over to Felix's party tonight?" Mark turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Yeah, are you?" 

"Sadly, no. I wanted too, but I need to finish a project. I was just curious if you were going or not" He straightened his posture. But before Mark could reply, Ethan continued. "Anyway, I need to go home because of said project so, see you Monday?" 

"Yeah, see you Monday" Mark echoed his Ethan's words as he ran off toward his apartment. 

-.-

Mark was laying on his bed with one arm resting on his forehead and one arm beside him. He was still trying to think on what to do. Maybe he could draw a Giraffe? No. Maybe he could sketch a new Character? No...  
He was debating about traveling somewhere to get inspiration. But knowing that he was a college student, who actually did make more than the average student did, knew he couldn't afford going to a faraway place, and then having to pay for food, a place to stay, a way to get to that place, and then back home. He just couldn't do it.   
He could swear that he had heard his own thoughts talking to him, yelling things like:

You need to draw, you need to get inspiration, watch something! Draw something! Paint something!

But no matter how hard he tried to come up with an idea, he had failed miserably. Any thought that he had about drawing, painting, etc. He would just toss it to the side and groan.

He turned over on his stomach and reached for his phone that rested on his nightstand. He then started to tap away on it, maybe he could get inspiration from there? Nope.   
Immediately after he pulled up the browser, his thoughts went blank. Maybe he could text somebody?

M -Tyler, give me a idea pls.

T -For what?

M -4 ma Art, I need gnaw  
-*Draw

T -A panda, draw a panda

M -No, not that another thing

T –paint some trees

M –Something different????

T –A squirrel

M –No.

T –I GAVE YOU IDEAS!

M –Welp, I need more gooder ideeyas pls halp

T –Maybe you need to go out a relax your mind a bit  
\- Go to Felix’s party, that’ll clear your mind

Tyler did have a point…

M –K thx

T –No problem.

He then placed his phone down on his bed and sat up. He looked around the room and thought about what he should wear, so far, the only thing he was wearing was a paint shirt and sweatpants.   
He stood up from the bed and walked over to his drawers and pulled out his red flannel, jeans, and his black shoes lined his gold. These were to only pairs of shoes that he didn’t wear when he painted, this pair and his other red pair of shoes that is…

A few hours passed and he was out. When he passed Felix’s house, he instantly heard music playing, and people were already there. Felix actually lived alone, even though he was in college, he was, what people call, _rich_. Anyway, Mark walked toward the door and he was instantly greeted by the swede.

“Hey, Mark!” Felix had greeted as he walked out of the house to meet the artist. “Finally got you away from arts and crafts?”

“Yeah, I have a bit of creators block so you don’t need to worry about me being cooped up in my flat” Mark had replied. The two of them talked a little bit more before Felix and pushed him inside. Mark didn’t know what to do at that point, Felix was literally pushing him through the house, trying to get him to where the swede wanted to Korean to go.   
Felix had stopped pushing him as soon as they came up to another teen. He looked slightly younger than Mark was, and a little shorter too, maybe by an inch? Who was this guy? Mark knew he had seen him before…

Oh! It was Sean Mcloughlin, the school punk/thug/looks a little like a jock. Mark honestly didn’t know what to think of him, he knew that they both took science together, but that’s about it. He had bright green hair on the top of his head that was slowly fading out and brown on the sides, he had an eyebrow piercing on his right brow, he had about 10mm gauges in his ears, and he also had snake bites on his bottom lip. To be honest, he could look good with and without the piercings, Mark actually liked it a little, oddly.   
He also had an overwatch shirt on, with black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees along with black converse type shoes.

The two never talked much, the two never really noticed each other. And it’s not one of those things where the punk student was a bully and Mark was the artist that got bullied on. It wasn’t like that at all, they just, never really talked to each other.

“Jack!” Wait what? Mark thought it was Sean, what’s up with that? “I would like you to meet Mark! He’s the artist that I told you about” Felix said, slightly patting Mark on the back.   
“He’s also the one that doesn’t really like to go to parties because he’s got a project he need to work on” Felix frowned a bit when he had said that. Sean looked like he was a cool guy. He didn’t seem like he was pissed to meet a new person, he seemed, like he thought, cool. And before either one of us could say anything, Felix interrupted.   
“Anyway, I’m going to greet more guests, you guys talk and meet each other”

And there you have it, awkward silence. He took about five seconds for either one of them to speak, but it felt like an eternity. So, Mark took the first step and asked.

“So, Jack, what character do you main?” Mark asked, pointing toward the other man’s shirt.

“Um, I main Junkrat, you?” Oh, yeah Mark forgot he was from Ireland.

“Solder 76” Mark replied looking proud. But Jack didn’t change his look. And there it was again, awkward silence. But this time, Jack was the one to talk.

“Felix told me that you’re an artist, so I was wondering, what do ye draw?” Mark honestly didn’t think he would ask that question. Someone was actually interested on what I actually draw? And is not going to ask me to draw them?

“I just draw anything that I come up with. I draw characters, I paint landscapes, and I sketch stuff.” Mark then sighed out and slowly nodded his head. Again, awkward silence. “What do you do?”

“I’m actually…” Jack started to rub his neck out of…Nervousness? Embarrassment? It couldn’t be that bad, can it? “In hotel Management” Holy shit that was bad.   
Mark just started to laugh uncontrollably, hotel management?

“Ho, Hotel” Mark had laughed again. “Management?! You’re joking, right?” Mark then straitened his back and started to control his breathing, but looked back at Jack’s face... “You’re not joking”

“I dropped out of college like two times now, I needed something!” Jack had overly exclaimed. But then Mark had started laughing again because of Jack’s sudden outburst. Why couldn’t he stop laughing?! But then, Mark had heard something come from Jack’s mouth…

“Did you just imitate, my laugh?” Mark had asked, looking very offended as he did so. “Did you just imitate, my, fantastic, laugh?” Mark then gasped. “I am so offended right now” Mark couldn’t believe what he was doing, but jack surprisingly went along with it.

“Baby, I’m sorry!” Jack had said loudly as Mark tuned his back on him. “It was an honest mistake”

“Honest?! You call, _that_ , Honest?!” Mark said, turning on his heel. His accent just turned into a very bad, Brookline accent.

“Honey-.” Jack went to grabbed Mark’s shoulders, before Mark slapped his hands away.

“Don’t you honey, me!” Mark had then turned away from jack and went on to the din, where everybody else was. And when they walked in, everybody went silent. “All that I have done for you? All that I have said to you? Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!” Mark shouted, causing everyone’s eyes to widen.

“Baby, honey, we just met five minutes ago!” Jack shouted toward me in a Jersey accent.

“But didn’t that mean anything to you?” Mark had stopped at every single word to do a little whisper at the end of each one. “And what are ya talkin about! We have been married for three years!” Mark shouted back.

“You know how easily I forget things!”

“And that’s your excuse? Having a bad memory?” Mark then walked slowly toward him. “GET OUTA HEEA!” Mark stuck out his thumb and flung it behind him.

“Darlin’, how can I make it up to ya?” Jack had pleaded, with his eyes furrowed and his knees slightly bent.

“I donno, maybe you could go back in time and redo the thing ya just did?” Mark has said sarcastically.

“How far should I go back? Far enough that I didn’t even meet you yet? That far?!” Mark had gasped and stage-slapped him. A sudden gasp then came from the audience.

“Don’t even say that to me!” Mark exclaimed.

“You ain’t gonna tell me what to do anymore!” Jack then took out his two snake bites and through them on the floor. Mark’s gaze followed where they had landed, and he gasped. “I didn’t even like that birthday present!”  Jack shouted when Mark turned his gaze back to Jack’s blue eyes. “We’re over!” Jack then turned his back on Mark and started top walk off where they were preforming.

“Wait!” Mark had shouted before Jack could get any farther away. “Don’t leave me, Johnny.” Mark fake sobbed. Jack then turned back toward Mark with a pained looked on his face as he walked back up to Mark. Jack then took Mark into his arms the two of them hugged. “I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Me either, Clarice” Jack sighed as he let go of Mark’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I ever said any of those things to yous. Will you ever forgive me?”

“Of course I will” Mark said as he hugged jack again, but this time, on his mid-back. “I love you, Johnny”

“Love you too, Clarice” The both of them rested their forehead on the others and the both of them had smiles on their faces. But all of a sudden, the audience started saying:

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Over and over again. The two then made eye contact, on the outside it was in character, but on the inside, they were both screaming and saying this was a mistake.   
But for the sake of keeping the character, and keeping the little ‘show’ alive, Jack kissed Mark. On the lips. And again, to keep character, it wasn’t a peck on the lips, it was a passionate looking kiss. Mark didn’t know what to think of it, Jack was a good kisser? He hasn’t ever kissed a guy, so he didn’t know what to compare it too. But there was no tongue, none of that, it was just a kiss. When the two of them let go, they both made eye contact, and smiled.

The rest of the evening was talking, playing a few Video games, and people talking about the little show that the two of them randomly put on. Mark and Jack gave each other their numbers, and they both spit their ways.

When Mark got home, he suddenly had an idea. He immediately got out one of his canvases and started to paint.  

When he was done, he looked at it and smiled.   
It was Johnny and Clarice, kissing passionately than him and Jack had, Clarice with in a red silk dress and Johnny was in a business suit that didn’t have a tie. It was set in the 1940s in a mob bosses house.

“Finally an Idea” Mark had sighed to himself as he stared at his complete painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?   
> Tell me if it sucked or if it was great in the comments, tell me what was your favorite part? Or maybe tell me if you would like me to continue this series? Maybe?   
> But if so, just to let you know, (that rhymed) That I am currently writing an angst fic, so it will be a little bit for me to continue, just to let ya know. 
> 
> Hoped you Enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
